Caught In Between The Drama
by JDFlame20222
Summary: This is a parody of "Trapped in The Closet" by R. Kelly! I came up with this after watching his chapters of the song on YouTube. This is about Sonic having a crazy adventure with his friends. This is basically a Sonic and kid-friendly version of the story. I will add some ideas of my own in the chapters.


Caught In Between The Drama

Author's note: Hi. I do not own any of the Sonic characters, songs or anything that refers to real companies. They belong to their respective people. But I do own This story, Victoria "Tori" "Tailzana" Primer, The manager/cashier of The Chili Dogg Central and The Chili Dogg Central. This story is a parody of the song "Trapped in the closet" by R. Kelly. R. Kelly owns his song "Trapped In The Closet". Please review. I hope you like it. :) Please note that this is my version of "the Sonic universe". Warnings: Contains some OOC scenes/lines, OCs, pairings and this story is more of an "all ages can read" type of story. I would recommend the song only to more mature audiences. The story-lines are also changed for obvious reasons. Since the chapters in the original music video were short, this story will combine most of it in maybe two...three...four...I'm not sure HOW many chapters. lol xD Based on who you ask, this could be fluff.

Caught In Between The Drama:

It was night-time and Sonic was just getting off his seat at The Chili Dogg Central before it closed.

"See ya tomorrow, manager. See ya, Tori." Sonic waved, walking to the door.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." The manager replied.

"Wait, Sonic! I just-" Tori was cut off, as she saw Sonic slip and fall on the wet floor. "Mopped there..."

"OW...I...I think I broke my foot." Sonic cried, trying to stand on one foot.

The vixen helped Sonic up.

"Be right back," The manager said, walking to the bathroom.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" Tori asked, successfully getting Sonic to stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Tori."

"Are you sure? Y-you can rest at my house for the night if you want,"

"Really? Thanks."

"See you in the morning, Mista M!" Tori called.

"Okay, bye, Tori."

Tori Primer helped Sonic to her car.

"You call him "Mista M"?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just a little nick-name."

"Oh,"

Tori drove Sonic to her house. She lived in a 1-story house that was white and average looking. The place looked like a regular house except a few pictures of Sonic and the gang. "It's getting late, you ready for bed?"

"Yep, i-it's fine, Tor. I can stand and go back to my place."

"No, I insist. You can sleep on my couch and call if you need me."

Sonic sighed. "Fine...I'll stay."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tori." Sonic

The next day:

It was 8:00 in the morning and Sonic woke up with sun-beams from Tori's window in his face.

Sonic stretched and yawned while rubbing his eyes and scratching his back.

"Rise and shine, Sonic." Tori greeted, offering a cup of coffee to Sonic.

Sonic accepted his coffee. "Morning, Tor."

The vixen turned and one of her tails accidentally knocked the cup over, spilling its hot contents.

"OWWW!" Sonic cried, springing off the black couch.

"Sorry!" Tori said, offering Sonic a towel.

"I-It's...o...kay. J-Just MORE than a little hot."

"How's your foot?"

"I'm all better," Sonic answered, walking towards Tori's front door.

"No!" Tori called, making Sonic stop in his tracks.

"What?"

"Mista M always comes over to pick me up for work."

"Huh?"

"Usually Ray and Mighty come and give my car a tune-up. Always breaks down in the morning." Tori answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Weird," Sonic replied. "But I've gotta get back home."

"If Mista M sees you, he'll probably think that we're dating."

"What's wrong with that?"

Tori raised her eyebrow with a smile.

"I-I mean...where can I hide?"

"Closet." Tori suggested.

"Nah, obvious place. I'll hide in the shower."

"Okay, hurry."

Sonic ran as fast as he could to Tori's bathroom and hid behind the red shower curtain.

The manager of The Chili Dogg Central A.K.A. "Mista M" came through Tori's front door along with Ray and Mighty.

"Tori, you ready for work?" Mista M asked.

"Yep, all ready...nothing strange, weird or different." Tori nervously answered.

"O...kaay, strange answer but...let's go."

"Still any car troubles?" Asked Ray.

"Um...yep, I think maybe the ignition or something's jammed." Tori answered hastily.

Suddenly, a strange noise echoed through the house: Sonic's cell phone.

Camera cuts to split-screen with Sonic struggling to put his cell phone on "vibrate". "Shoot! This isn't "Sonic X"...why do I even NEED a phone?" He questioned himself.

"There's a mystery going on and I'm going to solve it." Mista M declared, walking around while looking for where the ringing was coming from.

"Please, God! Please don't let this dude look in the shower!" Sonic screamed in his head.

Mista M looked behind the closet door.

"Mista M, let's just get to work." Tori tried to change the subject.

"Tori, say no more. I think I have found where that ringing is coming from." The manager of Sonic's favorite restaurant replied, coming the bathroom.

Mista M pulled back the shower curtain, with Sonic sweating like heck and Tori was biting her nails.

"SONIC?!" The manager, Ray and Mighty asked in unison.

As Sonic did a small, nervous wave, he came out while walking slowly.

Each other guy has a shocked expression on their face.

The manager looked at Sonic like as if he were looking in a mirror.

"Sir, let me explain." Tori suggested.

"You don't have to go further, I can clearly see what's going on in here." The manager replied.

"Can I explain?" Sonic asked. "Let's all just CALM down."

"I should've known that you would go up and do this. You two are dating!" The manager blurted, as if he were a fangirl.

"We need to explain," Sonic declined. "No, we're NOT dating. There is a reason that I was hiding in the shower."

"Why? You got a job with Mario?" The manager laughed.

"No, I accidentally broke my foot while slipping and falling in your restaurant and Tori brought me here to rest." Sonic explained.

The manager only smiled and then his cell phone started to ring and things started to become interesting.

Sonic started to slowly walk out Tori's house.

"Wait, you've gotta see this." The manager insisted.

"But I've gotta get home and start waiting for Eggman to do something bad."

"Not until I reveal my secret."

"What the heck is going on inside his head?" Sonic thought to himself.

Everybody now looked shocked at the manager.

The manager then toke his phone and called someone. "Baby, turn the car around. I just need you to come to Tori's house. Sonic's here."

The manager then hung up his phone and Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like you're not the only one revealing something today, Sonic."

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"Just wait and see," Mista M answered. His phone rang, as he answered it. "Sweetheart, glad you're here. Just come through the front door".

"Who is this mystery girl that your were talking to?" Asked Sonic, now even more interested.

"In time, you all will know the SHOCKING truth." Mista M answered, now smiling bigger. "Something I've tried to get off my chest for an awfully long time."

"I'm out of here if you don't say what's on your mind." Sonic "threatened".

"WAIT, I hear someone knocking on the door. I think you'd better sit down."

"I'm going to count to four and I'm outta here." Sonic insisted. "ONE."

"Sonic, wait." The manager said.

"TWO."

"Sonic, please don't go." Tori insisted.

"THREE."

"Please don't leave." The manager replied.

"FOUR."

The manager opened the door and nobody couldn't believe what they see. They saw the lady. She had a diamond ring on her finger. She is getting married to the manager.

Sonic closed his mouth and swallowed spit. "So, this is your shocking secret? Congrats, dude." He said, giving a thumbs-up.

"Thank you, Sonic." The manager smiled.

"This is some crazy stuff. I should be going." Sonic chuckled.

"But wouldn't you like to know how it all began?" Mista M asked.

"Please say it quick, we've got three minutes before the car explodes or something." Ray joked.

"Since Mista M is getting married, how about we could throw a party, Tori?" Sonic asked while singing.

"Okay," Tori giggled.

"Sonic's randomly singin' so we'd better get working on Tori's car." Mighty sang.

"Even though how many times we've repaired that thing, it's still bustin' up, Tori, why don't don't buy another caaaar?" Ray joked.

"Okay, why's everybody singing? It's like some song that's really weird and raandom. Oh, crap. You guys got me doin' it too." Mista M also sang.

The manager's fiancé giggled. "Come on, let's get going back to The Chili Dogg Central."

Sonic called his cell phone but just then Amy Rose answered, so Sonic became concerned. "Amy? Why are YOU at MY house?"

"When I saw you not here, I knew you went somewhere so you'd call so I could answer." Amy answered.

Sonic hung up and ran as fast as he could to his house. He had a million thoughts going on in his mind.

Sonic looked behind him and saw a cop car and stopped without thinking twice. "Hey Knuckles. What's up?"

Knuckles was dressed as a police officer. "Hey, Sonic! You went 70 on a 40 mile zone. Sorry, bud...Station Square decided to put in speed limit for people running in the road."

"Knuckles, please let me explain. Ya see, the truth of the matter is that I've got an emergency."

"Sorry, Sonic. I got a job with the SSPD, Station Square Police Department. They said no excuses and NO exceptions." Knuckles said, as he flicked a toothpick and handed Sonic a ticket. "Have a nice day."

Sonic ran 40 and still made it home in a minute. He opened and slammed his front door shut. "Knuckle-head. I've never gotten a speeding ticket in ALL my LIFE!" He thought.

Sonic ran up to his bathroom and pulled the shower curtain back. Amy screamed, as she was taking a shower.

(Author's note: The camera showed only shoulders and up.)

Sonic also screamed, as he covered his eyes and ran out the room.

Camera turns to Sonic with his back to a wall outside his bathroom. "Sorry, Amy! I called this house and YOU picked up my phone."

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I wanted to be at your house and tell you that Scourge is finally out of jail." Amy called.

"Oh. What are you doing in MY shower?"

"I accidentally spilled chili on my dress so I thought that I SHOULD shower. Sorry."

"I forgot Scourge got out of jail today."

Amy came out with her dress, socks and boots on. She was putting her gloves and bracelets on. "I made you some chili dogs, wanna have lunch?"

"Uh...sure,"

Sonic and Amy walked to the table, where their meal was.

"MMM...I didn't know you could make chili dogs. Thanks. I-I really AM sorry about the shower thing."

"It's okay," Amy replied. "You're welcome."

Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw a rubber chicken on one of the chairs. "Amy...why is there a rubber chicken here?"

"I brought it because Scourge said he wanted to slap Knuckles with one."

Sonic laughed. "At this point...I hope he does. I got a speeding ticket. He joined SSPD."

Amy giggled. "I heard about that."

Sonic and Amy laughed together, as they toke bites of their chili dogs.

Sonic started to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

"Thinkin' about the crap that happened today,"

Amy started to laugh too. "Scourge is on his way here, you should tell him too. I invited him 'cause I was thinking about throwing a "welcome home" party."

Sonic just smiled and did a "thumbs-up".

Camera cuts to Knuckles, driving his police car.

Out of concern, he came to Sonic's house and saw Amy's car in the driveway.

Knuckles saw that Sonic's front door was unlocked and got his BB gun out, as the police didn't give him a REAL gun, so he can train.

Sonic and Amy were laughing and from Knuckles P.O.V., he thought that someone was crying.

Knuckles was, walking slowly and just then, he heard a cough.

Knuckles got to the table and aiming his BB gun. "FREEZE!"

Sonic looked behind him. "S'up, Knuckle-head? Everything's cool. Amy made some chili dogs."

"Sonic, I've got this. Amy, breaking and entering is ILLEAGAL!" Knuckles scolded.

Sonic got into a fighting position.

"Freeze!" Knuckles shouted. "Sonic, you know that I don't want to shoot you but assaulting a police officer or in-training is also illegal."

Scourge came through the door with an unusual smile on his face. "Hey, everybody! I'm baaaack!"

Knuckles got surprised, as he turned around and shot Scourge in the shoulder with a BB.

"OW! Hey, what was THAT for, Knuckle-JERK?" Scourge asked, covering his wound, as he fell to the floor.

"Sorry!" Knuckles said. "You surprised me, it was a reflex!"

The whole room became silent, as everybody noticed a small bit of blood on Sonic's wall.

"KNUCKLES!" Sonic and Amy shouted in unison, looking at the shocked echidna.

Knuckles was pacing. "What the heck did I just do?!"

"Right now, we need to figure out if Scourge is dead or alive." Sonic said, as everybody looked down.

"You monster! Scourge was on the phone with me, saying that he wanted to change his life. He's been through A LOT in jail and now he got shot!" Amy cried.

Scourge started coughing.

"Scourge! Oh my gosh!" Amy called.

"I'm not going to die...at least not today," Scourge said. "What happened? Blue, why did I get shot?"

"Yeah, Knuckle-head. Why don't you explain?" Sonic said.

"Scourge, we've got to get to the hospital for that wound." Knuckles changed the subject.

"No, it's okay, just my shoulder. All I need is the bathroom." Scourge hissed, as Sonic helped him to that bathroom and taking off Scourge's jacket.

Sonic told Scourge what had happened.

"Shoot, I would've probably been better in jail." Scourge chuckled.

Just then, somebody was knocking on Sonic's door.

"Dang, when is this stuff gonna END?" Sonic asked himself.

"I'll get it." Knuckles offered.

"No, I will." Sonic grumbled. "Whoever it is, I'm gonna knock them sense-less."

Sonic cracked his knuckles and formed a fist.

"Now, THAT'S what I'm talkin' about, blue! Beat the CRAP out of them!" Scourge cheered, as he toke Knuckles's BB gun. "Officer, arrest me later."

"Scourge, open the door on "three"!" Sonic said. "ONE...TWO...THREE!"

Scourge opened the door and it was just Julie-Su, Sonic's new neighbor. She had her gun ready in one hand and the other was a fist.

Knuckles smiled and waved, nervously. "Hi...Julie-Su. Look, Rouge is JUST renting my house, we're NOT married or anything. The more she stays, the more money I get."

"Save it!" Julie-Su yelled, as Knuckles ran out the door, got in his police car and drove away.

"Yo, J.S.! Wanna come in?" Sonic offered.

"Sure." Julie-Su answered, coming in the door.

Camera cuts to Knuckles driving in his police car.

Knuckles dialed his cell-phone.

"Knuckie, where have you been? I've been worried about you." Rouge's voice came through Knuckles cell phone.

"Police business, hun. I can't wait to tell you about it when I come back to MY house." Knuckles replied.

"You okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Need anything?"

"Nope."

"I made your favorite: pumpkin Swiss rolls."

"I'll be there soon. Sorry to leave you hanging. You got my rent?"

"Don't worry about it, I was just cleaning. Making a LOT of money in Club Rouge."

Camera cuts Back to Sonic's apartment.

Julie-Su was talking about why she came. "I knew there was something about that "Knuckle-head" police man, I wanted to blow his HEAD off after what he done to me."

"Julie...you are nuts." Amy giggled.

"Why did you have your GUN ready for a POLICE MAN?" Sonic asked, as everybody laughed.

"She IS bonkers, NO doubt." Scourge joked, as he fist-bumped Sonic.

Camera cuts to Knuckles's house on Angel Island, next to Knuckles's Master Emerald.

Knuckles pulled his police car in the driveway and Rouge didn't expect Knuckles to come that soon.

Knuckles came through his door and Rouge greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Knuckie. I was in the bathroom."

"Why did'ya say THAT?" Knuckles laughed.

"I dunno." Rouge shrugged.

"Why are you all jittery?"

"Um...I just drank a LOT of coffee. I-I'll get you some grapes."

"Nah, I heat up this steak." Knuckles said, walking the microwave with his steak on a plate.

Rouge was pacing nervously.

"Why are you pacing?" Knuckles asked, getting suspicious.

Rouge didn't answer, thinking about what to say.

"Rouge?"

Rouge didn't face Knuckles, because he would KNOW something was up.

"Rouge!"

"Yeah?"

"Please look at me, babe."

Rouge turned around.

"What's up?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge just looked nervously, talking about what happened in Club Rouge.

Knuckles pulled out another B-B gun out of nowhere with an angry face and fire in his eyes. "I will seriously HURT someone if they came and tried to hurt YOU."

Rouge was still shaking.

Knuckles looked up and down in his kitchen. "Something really WEIRD is going on in here."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Rouge.

"Because you don't want to stay on subject. Ever since I walked in this house, your muzzle has changed from orange to red. You're acting like there's someone hidden in this house that's dead."

"I-I...it's NOTHING."

Just then, the two heard some noise coming from somewhere.

"Sounds like the plumbing from upstairs."

"Rouge, that noise did NOT come from upstairs."

"I'm sorry, I DON'T have your rent yet. My trainee said Eggman has been luring customers AWAY."

"It's okay, babe. Now WHERE is that noise coming from?"

Knuckles toke the fridge and held it back.

Rouge looked like she was about to have a heart-attack, getting in front of the sink.

"Hun, please move."

"But-"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"ROUGE, MOVE!"

Rouge moved.

Knuckles looked at the cabinet. He walked towards the cabinet. He reaches to open the cabinet.

The scene paused, as an Arctic wolf wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans and a black cap. "Now stop! What I'm about to tell you is so freakin' twisted. You're all probably gonna be all like "OOH", "AHH" and say "Wow!"...What's in Knuckles's cabinet you ask? Rouge is hiding a chao. Chao...chao...chao..chao. See you neeeeext chaaaapteeeer." He sang.


End file.
